Moments in the Life: Tales of an American couple
by Carpediem95
Summary: Different pieces from the lives of our favorite couple. Better then it sounds!
1. Accidents

Rachel Hudson held the steering wheel a little tighter. She was a very safe driver. She traveled slowly down the highway. The people were barely moving. _Great, rush hour_ she thought as the car in front of her inched forward. Suddenly, she heard a screech and then her passenger side was crushed in. Her back windshield smashed and the glass sprayed on top of her. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed as her car skidded and smashed into the car next to her.

"Shit" she pulled the door open and climbed out of her car quickly "shit!" The whole passenger side of her car was destroyed, the door was crushed and twisted and there was glass all over her back seat. "No" she moaned "please let this be a dream." A few people ran over to her. "Are you alright?" a tall black man asked her. "I'm fine" Rachel said and put a hand to her forehead "just in shock I guess."

Then, a small blonde woman and a pretty red haired girl ran over to her. "Mrs. Hudson are you alright?" the girl said and hugged Rachel. It was Julianne Schwartz one of Rachel's students. "Oh yes I'm okay." "Is- this- your- car?" Julianne's mother said through her tears. "Yes, it is. It's been better." Rachel forced a laugh but felt like crying. Then she thought about Finn. "Where's my phone?" she asked and ran to her car. She opened up the driver's door and sifted through the glass and metal. "Don't cut yourself" Mrs. Schwartz said in a panicked tone.

Rachel stayed there for what seemed like hours and Mrs. Schwartz let her borrow her cell phone. "Give it to Julianne tomorrow, actually, give it to her when you don't need it anymore." "No, no I couldn't accept that." Rachel said but Mrs. Schwartz had already left and ran into her car. Julianne hugged Rachel once more and said "I hope everything turns out alright and I'll see you soon."

Finally, Rachel was allowed to leave the accident site after giving the firefighters her information. She got on a bus and started home. She opened Mrs. Schwartz's phone and dialed Finn's number. "Finn baby, it's me" she said softly. "Rach? Are you alright? Where are you? Are you alright? Do you need a lift? Are you alright?" Finn asked frantically. "I'm fine Finn I'm coming home, I'll explain when I get home." She rode the bus the rest of the way and knocked on her apartment door.

"Rach! I was so scared, I had no idea what happened." Rachel took one look at him and collapsed on the floor in tears. "WHAT HAPPENED!" Finn screamed and bent down to her "are you aright? Who did this to you?" "Finn, there was a car accident. The car was totaled." Finn picked her up and let her down on their couch. "Are you gonna be okay?" Rachel looked up at him "Finn, I was so scared and the car-" she broke off. "The car, the whole passenger side is destroyed."

Finn looked at her and it hit him. _She could have died. DIED!_ He leaned over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. Then she buried her face in his shirt. "I love you, I love you" she mumbled over and over and he held her. "I love you too" he replied and kissed her again. Then he brought her too the bathroom. "Take a warm shower and we can go to bed" he said wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. Rachel giggled and kissed him once more before running into the bathroom and shutting the door hard. _She is the best thing that every happened to me. Thank God she's alright._And he put his head in his hands. What if things had gone the other way? "Don't even think about it!" Rachel told him from behind the door. How he loved his crazy woman.


	2. College

He stared at the cream colored envelope on his hands and dreaded opening it up. But he knew this was the only way he could be with Rachel forever, he needed to get into Julliard. Rachel was suddenly jumping up and down excitedly. "I GOT IN!" she screamed and kissed him. Finn then turned away and opened his envelope. As he looked at the typed words on the sheet, _Dear Mr. Hudson, we would like to inform you of your acceptance to the Julliard College of Music!_ He had the largest, dopiest grin on his face, but he wanted to surprise Rachel. She had no idea that he had auditioned.

Finn turned with a solemn look on his pale face. "You didn't get into Ohio State?" Rachel asked him. He shook his head and then a smile lit up his face. "What?" she questioned and took the paper from him. She read the first line before she jumped on him. "WE GOT IN! WE GOT IN!" Rachel was screaming again. But this time, he didn't mind. He loved her so much and was so happy for them.

Now Rachel calmed down and just stared at Finn. "I didn't know you auditioned" Rachel said quietly. "It was a surprise" Finn replied and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "You went to New York and auditioned for Julliard. Why? What about football?" "Because" Finn rolled his eyes thinking about all the times they had gone through this before "I love you and I want to be with you and I will follow you anywhere." Rachel felt a tear run down her cheek. "Rach, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I would do anything for, including going to New York and watching you be a star. For some reason, you still think I won't leave Lima for you. I will leave EVERYTHING for you. I won't talk to anyone from Glee ever again."

She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down towards her. "Well that's good, because you will be going to hell and back by the time we're 20." "I would never want to be anywhere else" he whispered back and kissed her again. Best. Report card. Ever.


	3. Comfort

And he's there for her when Shelby dies. He comforts her as they sit on their couch in their flat on the west side. He kisses her when she tells him that she couldn't cry for someone she hardly knew. When she admits how much she needed a mother figure growing up, they both cry and he hugs her tighter. "We have each other now" Finn says stroking her hair and trying to smile "we have our own family." "Yeah we do."

They both look down at her slightly protruding stomach and smile. "I love you" he kisses her "and our baby will have a wonderful mother." "Yes she will" Rachel pats her stomach affectionately "I won't ever leave you Barbara." "Barbara?" Finn questions. "It's a girl, I know it. She will be the perfect child and I will make her just like me." "Well we can't have that" he teases and taps her nose.

Rachel gives her signature pout. "I think SHE could be Barbara Caroline Hudson or HE could be Christopher William Hudson" Finn states proudly. They both think about Mr. Schue who had married Ms. Pillsbury and was still living in Lima. "Well it seems we have come to an agreement Mr. Hudson." "Yes Mrs. Hudson." Then Rachel gets up and walks to the kitchen to get the phone and call her fathers to tell them about Shelby.

Finn wishes he could be as strong as her with all the things she has gone through. She was always teased in school. Then she had no mother to tell her what was right and wrong. He loved Rachel to death for being herself. He watched her flounce back into the living room with the phone in one hand and a book in the other. She had a pale pink dress and a light grey cardigan and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "What?" she asked giving him a quizzical look. "You're amazing, I love you." She beamed back "I love you too."


	4. Closings

"Danielle! Barbara! Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine are here, we have to go!" Barbara came down in a pink skirt and white long sleeved shirt with white shoes and a white purse. Her long light brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Danielle emerged from the living room in a blue shirt and black skinny jeans with dark blue converse and a black bag.

"I've been done for like five hours! I was playing X-box" Danielle complained "Barbara took forever!" "I like to look good" Barbara replied rolling her eyes "I can't help it that I care about my appearance." "Don't fight!" Finn gently scolded but smiled. Then the two girls noticed Kurt and Blaine. "Uncle Kurt!" Barbara screamed jumping into his arms and hugging him. "Hey Barbie" he smiled.

Danielle walked over to them. "Hey." "Aren't you going to give me a hug?" Blaine placed his hands on his hips and pretended to be mad. She walked to him slowly, but she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and buried her face in his jacket. Blaine patted her back and beamed.

Kurt stole a glance at Barbara's bag and gasped. "THIS IS THE NEW JUICY COTURE BAG!" he squealed and his niece smiled. "Hello, it's Broadway night. I have to look my best." "Another Rachel Berry" Kurt laughed.

"We have to go!" Finn exclaimed "everyone in the car!" They took of to the theater. Finn parked them on the street and they all got out. "COME ON WE HAVE TO GET GOOD SEATS!" Barbara screamed and raced down the block holding Kurt's hand. "We have tickets!" Finn called chasing after them, Blaine and Danielle after him.

They got their tickets scanned and Danielle bought some popcorn. They got to their seats at the front row of the balcony. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to present Funny Girl!" Barbara sighed and grabbed a peace from her plastic bag. "I love this play Uncle Kurt, it's so romantic!" she whispered to him and he smiled.

Rachel came out on the stage. "There's mom" Danielle whispered. "Ssh, you never talk during a play" Barbara whispered back and Danielle rolled her eyes. They sat quietly for another hour. When it reached the near end, Kurt stole a peak at Barbara. She had a tissue and there were tears running down her face.

Finally, the curtain closed and Barbara stood up screaming. "Bravo, it was amazing!" Danielle was clapping from her seat and she smiled. They ran to the dressing room where Rachel was taking off her make-up. "You were amazing!" Fin kissed her "it was your best one ever!" "You would be the perfect judge" Rachel winked "you've seen every single night!"

"Oh mommy I loved it!" Barbara gushed and hugged her mother. "It was good" Danielle smiled. Rachel shook her head and smiled at her quirky family. There was no people she would rather have watched her closing show.


	5. Promise

Rachel pulled the covers of her bed up tighter to her chin and closed her eyes. She started to fall asleep when she suddenly heard something. She sat up and listened. It must have been the wind, she decided and relaxed. She looked at her cork board with a sign that said, my husband is in the army. She wished he had come home tonight but there was one more week. One more week until he was hers forever.

The door to her bedroom opened and she sat up again. "Who's there? I have a bat!" "Calm yourself Berry" the familiar voice made her sigh with relief. She got out of bed and padded across her white plush carpet. "Hi Puck" she hugged him and smiled. Then she stepped back to look at him. His chief's hat was on his head slightly lopsided and his army jacket was slung casually over his arm.

"How's Quinn and Beth?" she asked sitting on her bed. "Fine since you had coffee with her this afternoon" Puck winked at her. Rachel blushed "anything could have happened in the few hours since our parting." "And what about you Berry? How have you been doing?" "I've been doing good Puck. I really have." Puck smiled "how much longer till the baby is born?" "Babies" Rachel corrected "and I have two more months." "Babies? I wasn't told..." "He doesn't know either" she replied "I was going to tell him when he came back." "That's great." Puck smiled at her "I gotta go now." He hugged Rachel again. "And sorry for not coming at the most opportune time." Then he turned and left her room closing the door behind him.

"At night" Rachel muttered climbing back into bed and closing her dark brown eyes again. About an hour later the bedroom door opened again. "Dammit Puck" she mumbled and sat up. But Puck wasn't there. Finn was. He looked at her with one of his goofy smiles. "Hey" was all he could say. "Hey" she said back. Then she got out of bed and ran to him and kissed him. He grabbed her and held her tightly. Then he put his hand on Rachel's stomach. "Hey baby" he smiled and rubbed it softly. "It's your daddy home from the war."

Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled. "Babies Finn. Twins. Girls." Finn's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Then he kissed her and hugged her." "Hey Girls. I just came back today and I'm never going to leave you or mommy ever again." He looked into Rachel's eyes. "I promise."


	6. Long nights

The squeaking had become seemingly endless by the time Will screamed. "Your turn to get him hon" Finn muttered and flipped onto his side. "Then you better get Chris to stop jumping before-" "CHRIS STOP JUMPING YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" "That happens" Rachel finished and climbed out of bed. She trudged over to the bassinet where William Anthony Hudson was wailing. "Hey Will. It's alright baby, mommy's here." She picked him up and rocked him until he was silent.

Finn rolled off the mattress and left to get Chris. He saw his little son jumping on his bed and smiled at how much he was like him at that age. "Chris buddy, you gotta stop jumping no one can sleep." "No." Or maybe not. "Yes." Finn walked to his bed. He picked Chris up and pulled his baseball quilt off his bed. Then, he laid Chris on the bed and tucked the covers up tight to him. "It's nearly one in the morning. You have to get to bed or you will hate yourself in the morning." "No I won't" Chris said stubbornly and yawned. "Okay buddy. Goodnight." Finn turned off Chris' light and tip toed out of the room.

He walked into the girls' room and looked around. "I can't sleep" Danielle complained "Barbara won't shut up." "Be nice to your sister." Finn reprimanded but smiled. "I'll be nice when she is" Danielle replied and turned to the wall. "And Barbara, you be quiet. You both have to get to bed before Chris' game tomorrow." "Yes Dad" the said in unison and he left their room.

Just as he got into his room, Rachel rushed past him and into the bathroom. He could hear her throwing up. "Are you okay baby?" he asked her. She tilted her head up towards him. "I've been sick all this week. I think I caught the flu from Puck." Finn shrugged "we can go to the doctor's after Chris' game." "Okay." Rachel washed her mouth in the sink and followed Finn back to their room. For whatever reason, Finn was very happy. Even long nights couldn't change that feeling that something good was going to happen in time. And he kissed Rachel like he hadn't since high school.


	7. Changing lives

It was the first day back at McKinley after the summer. All the kids were sitting in the auditorium listening to a school safety presentation. The seats had been assigned and the glee kids were sitting in their own section. Mr. Schue had assigned Quinn to sit next to Rachel and Finn to sit in front of Rachel. "There's no way he loves you more than me!" Quinn hissed as she looked at Rachel's dreamy expression. "Finn and I are in love Quinn in case you haven't heard! We're back to being a couple. You just have to accept it!" Quinn tapped Finn's shoulder. "Is it true that you and manhands are in love?" Finn turned to look at Rachel. He grabbed her hand. "Yup that's us." "Finn, when will you realize that you have to love me! Nobody loves you like I do!"

"Quinn" Rachel stated calmly and looked at the fake blond "you are a bully and a bitch. I didn't come back planning to insult you but there's something you need to know." She looked at Finn who grinned and nodded for her to go on. "I'm sorry that you have low self esteem, perhaps you should see a counselor for what happened with Beth, but I don't anymore. I just don't want you to tear me down." She continued understanding that they had never talked about their issues. "You should know how much you and Finn hurt me. When you two began to date after we broke up, it literally killed me inside. I pondered suicide many times. When I saw him kiss you or hold your hand I felt like sobbing. Everyone besides you two saw how much it hurt."

"Or maybe Finn did and got satisfaction out of it. But, now we're back together and we love each other. Please don't try to break us up or tear us apart again."

Quinn looked at them. "Rachel, I really do feel pain from other things." She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I wanted Finn because before glee was a good time for me. A strong time. I wanted that feeling again. I didn't want to hurt you but I knew you would take that away. I knew that Finn was in love with you and it hurt that he didn't want me. I just couldn't understand why he didn't want to go to that time too. But now I understand. It's because of you." She looked at Rachel. "Please treat him better than I did." Rachel hugged Quinn. She actually hugged Quinn Fabray. Then they broke apart. "Quinn, I really want to be friends with you. Let's try to mend our issues so we can become close." Quinn smiled. "I would like that." Then she stood up. "I better go to the bathroom and freshen up."

Finn was staring at Rachel in wonder. "What?" Rachel asked. "You are so amazing. You made Quinn reveal her true feelings you made her a better person." Rachel smiled. "Inside I wanted to slap her. But I realized that maybe being friends would be a start." Finn kissed her. Then he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'm forever yours Faithfully."


End file.
